Oh God, Life Sucks
by Lady Slytherpuff
Summary: Lisette Ross has always been that outgoing and funny girl. She loved Quidditch, got along with most of the boys around and had a muggle best-friend. Put all of this and the Marauders together and you get one messy life.


_Okay hey people. I just fixed my mac's grammar problem with fanfiction. I've posted the same story in Harry Potter Fanfiction under the name JamesAlbusLilyLuna, so don't worry. No copying._

_Enjoy !_

"Oh yuck !" yelled a young fourteen year old girl.

This girls name was Lisette Ross. Lisette was frequently called Lizzie by the people that were close to her. She had just walked on her brother, Matthew and his french girlfriend, Fleurette snogging. It wasn't a pretty sight to Lizzie but since Matt had gotten his girlfriend, life for Lizzie had gotten pretty disgusting. There was no place but Lizzie's room that hadn't been contaminated with their kissing.

Lizzie really didn't understand why her mom and dad didn't object to such atrocious behavior especially in front of her 5 year old sister, Chantal. The matter really puzzled her. But if they kept on going like that, Lizzie would say that they were even worse than Sirius Black and his many girlfriends and that would be saying something.

Sirius Black was the number one womanizer. You could see him with a different girl each day. Lizzie really didn't understand why the girls fell for that stupid charm of his. Maybe they were just idiots she thought.

It was the 31st of August and tomorrow Lizzie would be leaving for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lizzie really loved the place but she didn't exactly like walking on people kissing in broom cupboards.

"Shut up Lizzie" said Matt.

Lizzie sighed in disgust. She turned on her heel and ran up to the stairs nearly tripping on her way. She started packing her trunk. Lizzie wasn't one for packing too early or too late. She liked to do her work in a medium style. Not too early, not too late.

She threw in her dress robes, toothbrush and toothpaste, some muggle clothes for the weekends, quidditch robes(she played on the house team as a chaser), her books and an old copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. It had been read so many times that the parchment was yellowing a bit.

Lizzie's birthday was on the 7th of August. She had gotten a wand holster from her dad, the new cleansweep 5 from her mom and a new broom-care kit from Matt and Chantal. Fleurette who had insisted on getting something for her, had gotten her a book called "Tips on Getting Your Dream Guy". Lizzie actually appreciated that book. It had tips on beautifying yourself so the guys would notice you.

Not that Lizzie would ever admit it but she had a small crush on Sirius Black but she still thought his charm to be stupid. But he was cute and cool and handsome and ….. "Sweet Morgana ! What am I thinking !" she yelled inside her mind.

But Lizzie thanked Merlin to Morgana that Matt had already graduated otherwise, he would play his part as the overprotective brother if she ever got around to dating.

After packing, Lizzie went to the park near her house to hang out with her muggle best friend, Charlotte Malloy a bit. She would miss her but she had heard from Charlotte's mother that she would be going to a middle school in the United States living with her aunt for a bit and would only come back for Easter, Christmas and the Summer holidays.

She found Charlotte sitting on one of the swings weeping. Lizzie immediately rushed to her side.

"Charlotte you poor thing ! What is it ?" she asked frantically.

Charlotte looked up at her as she wiped her eyes.

"I feel silly crying like this but its hard to leave here and all my friends for some Academy in the States. I mean, middle school starts at the age of 12 not 14. I can't imagine that I'll ever be welcome over there. Sure, I've heard that the Americans had great hospitality but I don't think that I can bond with the American Students."

"Oh Charlotte ! Is that what your worried about ? Your a great girl ! Anybody would be lucky to have you as a friend ! Listen I've been to the USA. The Americans are great people and I'm sure that the kids would welcome you with open arms." said Lizzie passionately.

Charlotte sniffed. "Do you really think so ?".

"I know so. Your a great girl Char. Don't let some petty teasing get to you."

Charlotte smiled.

"So my dearest BFF, how is your crush with the outstanding going ? Hmmm ?"

Lizzie blushed. "Don't talk about that ! Its bad enough that I see Matt and his girlfriend snogging all over the place, but to think I'll be doing that someday is just disgusting !"

Charlotte smirked and was about to say something but her dad called her to come and pack her trunk. She smiled sadly.

She got up from the swing and flung herself at Lizzie. The two of them hugged for quite some time until called Charlotte and told her that her dad was losing his temper.

Charlotte started walking away. So did Lizzie. They waved one last time and went to the path that lead to each of their houses. Both of them quite sad and angry at being separated from each other.

Lizzie flung the door open. She sighed and went to the refrigerator to get some milk. She poured a bit of it into a glass cup and put it into the microwave to warm it. Then she reached for the chocolate chip cookies and took 2 of them out. She munched on the cookies thinking about her miserable life. When finally she finished the cookies she drained them down with the milk. She put the dishes into the sink.

She looked at the clock, 8:37 it said.

She wanted to go to sleep soon so tomorrow would come. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth with the extra toothbrush her mother had bought.

She bid her parents and Matt goodnight and kissed little Chantal on the forehead and went up to bed. "What a day ! " she thought before falling asleep.


End file.
